In many computer systems multiple integrated circuit chips communicate with each other to perform the programmed operations. The different chips may include central processing units, high speed memories, mass storage devices, chipsets, video processors, and input/output interfaces. Some computers may have more than one of each of these kinds of chips. The chips are traditionally mounted to a motherboard or system board either directly or through a socket or a daughter card.
The chips traditionally communicate using copper interconnects or links that travel through the chip's package vias, through the socket, through the platform motherboard and then back through the socket and package of the next chip. In another variation, a flexible connector cable is connected directly between two different packages to bypass the socket and the platform motherboard. This provides a more direct path with fewer interfaces through different connections.